therobloxairlineindustryfandomcom-20200214-history
LeMonde Airlines
LeMonde Airlines is a German-based airline founded by AviaDan (known in real life as Daniel Einfeldt), opened in January 2014, and this airline currently has over 18K members, it's the second largest ROBLOXian based airline, and is growing at a considerable rate. In 2016 they changed to a new motto to 'Connecting The World-LeMonde'. About the Airline LeMonde is a German airline with a somehow French name, meaning literally 'the world'. They are well-known for their quality flights and customer service. History The big airline was founded in early 2014 by AviaDan (Now called EuroMalik) '''and '''SaltyTech. In that moment, it wasn't really big, as of October 24, 2014, the airline had 340 'members. On October 26, 2014, the airline had 346 members, and 251 of them were Passengers. ''Airline group description from October 26, 2014 ✈️Flying to the future. Willkommen bei LeMonde Airlines! For people who are hosting Flights: Just one Flight per time! Join our group and get a job and discover the Airport. Rules: 1. Dont teleport people unless told 2.Give other people space 3.Dont abuse admin or you will lose admin. 4.Work as a team 5.Dont ask for a promotion 6.Use grammar. 7.Help guests! 5 months later, as of March 7, 2015, the airline had 843 members, and for a coincidence, there, '''747 were the total amount of Economy passengers. A significantly fast growth made them reach 1000 members in March 10, 2015, awesome? huh? 150 new members in just 3 days! As of that date, the fleet was made by 4 Boeing models, 5 Airbus, an Embraer, a Sukhoi, a Bombardier, and a BAe. The airports in use were Jena, Brest, Hamburg, Santa Barbara, and New York-JFK. 4 months later, as of July 2, 2015, the airline winned 800 new members, with a total amount of: 1858 '''members. Finishing July, in July 30, the airline had a total amount of '''2440 '''members. 2 days later, the amount decreased to '''2425 '''members. The decrease of members wasn't a problem, because for September 16, 2015 (1 month later), '''LeMonde almost duplicated their total members amount in July! getting a total of 4472 members! And finally (for finishing 2015), as of November 27, 2015 (2 months, 11 days later), LeMonde winned 3100 new members! For having a total of 7500 '''members. For starting 2016, as of February 28, 2016 (3 months later), '''LeMonde reached 10K members! with a total of 10.008. For that date, they had 9552 Economy Class passengers! Going out of the stats, LeMonde had a big update from June 2017 to July 2017, in that time period, they ceased operations with no flights and no training, but came back at final July with a lot of news: ▪ Updated aircraft interiors ▪ Updated the outdated looks from the aircrafts (example: replaced the old logo with the new one) ▪ Updated airport interiors and lounges ▪ Updated staff vehicles looks ▪ Updated classes tickets and t-shirts As of October 16, 2017, '''they've got '''15,307 '''members! They reached the 14K members some months ago, and reached 15K between August and September! On January 14, 2018, Munich Airport opened its doors to the public. Later in Febuary, Amrum Airport opened its doors. It will soon have a destination of Alexandria. In May, the A340 had two engines removed to make it the A330. In June, the airline went on another development break, this time making progress on Paris and training staff. July was a sad time for the airline. Some well-known staff like Horiph and suauea left. AviaDan announced that he was retiring from the airline in January, which caused some rumours about a new CEO to take his place. However, later in a document he announced that there would be no new CEO, and the airline would shut down with his retirement. This caused many passengers to give up on the airline and leave. However sometime in August, he announced that he would not retire, and the airline would still continue to operate. However some people still think it will shut down, but in reality is will not. Later, new Economy and Premium Economy seats were installed in all planes except the old A320 and the Boeing 757. Later in July, LeMonde Airlines went fully filtering enabled. This sadly broke the Pretzel and Ice Cream shops and the planes. However, the first planes to be made filtering enabled were the Boeing 787, Boeing 737, Airbus A220 and Airbus A380. In September, the CRJ-700 took its first flight, and Paris was opened. It was also the month where the old A320 was made FE-Compatible, as well as the Boeing 757. October was the month where the A330 re-entered service, and the airline surpassed '''18K members. November became the start of a big period for LeMonde. The airline is now currently under a long development break. During this break, aircraft will be heavily updated, along with seating, airports, meals and more. The break is currently intended to last until late January of 2019. LeMonde Airlines has Twitter and Youtube accounts, plus a website. TWITTER: '''@lmdair '''YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC86e2wmLtfAewcnPsLZ-GlQ?app=desktop 'WEBSITE: www.lmdair.com ' Trivia * LeMonde Airlines has been chosen for the airline of the year on a video posted on YouTube by Toby Farrant. *Although some of the users think Lemonde Airlines uses free models, it has been revealed that all of their airports were built by hand. *Lemonde Airlines has been planning to build a mega airport in the Summer of 2015, and it was revealed by some users that it was Hamburg. *Lemonde Airlines participated in 'Operation: Blacklist' in early October of 2015. Criticism Some people have complained about the bad design of the A380. Due to how it is set up, the upper deck floor is very thin. This can lead to people in the lower section accidentally jumping up into the roof, and then getting stuck. Some people also hate the airline for not being mobile-friendly, since from August of 2017, Berlin was made computer-only, and from January of 2018, all airports were made computer-only. Until the airline was made FE-Compatible in July of 2018, people complained about the exploits that happened, and criticized the staff about them not being able to track down the exploiter. It also caused some people to be banned from the server, or even be ranked down to the "Waiting for Approval" rank in the group. Starting in April 2019, EuroMalik made an announcement on Discord saying that all airports will now be accessible on mobile, so mobile players including phones and tablets may now play LeMonde airports. Fleet Airbus: A320-NEO A380-800 A330-300 A220-100 Boeing: 737-800 757-200 787-8 Bombardier: CRJ-700 Category:Airline